A Different World
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku with...All for One? I thought he had One for All? "My life is mine alone; that includes the death in it." Story Crossover Sad Deaths All for One, a.k.a Izuku Midoriya
1. A Divergent Universe

_"If I could time travel into the future, my first port of call would be the point where medical technology is at it's best because, like most people on this planet, I have this aversion to dying."_

 _\- Neal Asher_

Usually on Saturdays, Class 1-A would normally wake up around 9-10 o'clock in the morning, since waking up at 6 every week day kinda sucks. But this morning, they felt oddly restless, and slowly got up out of bed, and walked over to the elevator, where they gradually filled it up, and walked out once it landed on the first floor, letting them all spread out to their target destinations.

Yuga, Mina, Tenya, Ochaco, Shoto, and Izuku went over to get coffee. Tsuyu, Mashirao, Koji, Kyoka, and Momo went over to get some tea, while the others went over to the couches to relax and watch t.v. Or they were about to, until Minoru sat on a huge lump on the couch, only to hear a grumble come from it. A grumble that sounded awfully familiar to their teacher, Shota Aizawa.

The entire class froze as they watched the rolled up adult that they believed to be Aizawa, one of the scariest teachers in all of U.A., get up and unroll the blanket. Only to reveal a figure that looked nothing like Aizawa. He had dark green hair, with slight black highlights. His eyes were a deep sea green, and his face was both defined, and yet, child-like. He wore a black zipper hoodie, with an All Might insignia on it's back. His pants were a dark blue, and he wore only socks, his red shoes next to the couch. If anything, this man looked...like...Midoriya.

The class then looked over to Midoriya, who wore the most surprised facial expressions, that he's ever give to date. Obviously signifying that Midoriya either was surprised that this man was here, or was surprised with the uncanny resemblance between the two. The older looking Midoriya also looked surprised, so I guess that question was answered. The man then looked around, and then gasped.

"It's 10:23?! Crap, I gotta piss and eat." He simply said as he then levitated off the ground, and flew over to the bathroom

The class nearly fainted at how clueless he was at the 20 kids staring him in the face, a mere few feet from his body. They then watched as he then walked out the bathroom, and then prepared himself some tea as he watched us watching him.

"I guess you're confused as to who I am, right?" He asked, almost stating it as a fact

We only nodded as he looked over at us, and sort of eyed Momo in a somewhat dazed state, but quickly got out of it as he then sat down, and took a sip of his tea as he begun to speak.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but I didn't exactly choose this destination, like, at all."

"T-then how'd you end up on the couch?" Asked Mina curiously

"Well, I was mourning on my bed, then I felt an odd sensation as I felt myself being transported from my bed to the couch, which, for some reason, exhausted me. So I just slept here till mini-purple nurple over here decided to try and sit on me." He stated as he pointed at Mineta, getting a few giggle from a few of them

"Mourning? Wait, why would you be mourning?" Asked Midoriya

"For personal reasons that you wouldn't understand."

His stare after the statement sent chills to everyone, reminding them of how Tamaki Amajiki first introduced himself to the class. But, rather then intimidation, this sort of stare was something that only Todoroki could pull off. This stare was dark, and cold. Like what he was talking about was meant to be forever vague; a mystery that they'll never know about. That stare was then replaced by a face of calm and sadness. This Midoriya look alike was broken. But how, and why?

They asked Izuku multiple times whether or not this man was related to him in any shape or form, only to get the same number of "no's". Mina's curiosity exploded as she then ran over to the man, and simply asked him his name. When the heard it, they all couldn't believe it. His name was Izuku Midoriya as well. What the hell WAS this?!

They asked him dozens and dozens of questions, each one proving correct, until they got to his past, and his Quirk. Katsuki asked what his Quirk was, and the adult Izuku answered with no hesitation. His Quirk was All for One; the Quirk that could take other Quirks. Izuku felt a surge of emotions dwell within him.

'Why did HE have a villains Quirk?'

'Where did he come from.'

'Is this man related to All for One?!'

'I need more information!'

'Who is HE?!'

As it turns out, Koji ran over to Aizawa's room to inform him of our uninvited guest, and ran down with Aizawa in tow as the witnessed an older Izuku making everyone fly around the room at rapid speeds. He was having a nightmare, cause NO ONE in his class could fly, maybe float yes, but none have sustained flight, and yet he was witnessing 19-20 kids having said sustained flight.

"What sort of hell did THIS crawl out of?" Aizawa asked ludicrously

"T-they weren't flying a few minutes a-ago!" Stated Koda as he started levitating himself, as he then soared off into the Class 1-A "tornado" that was being created. Aizawa needed assistance to this problem, and he knew exactly whom to call. He pulled out his phone as he picked the number he needed, and waited for a few seconds before hearing a hello from the other end.

"Hello, this is Reikon Onna, who's this?" Asked the woman on the other end

"Hey Reikon. I need you over stat. I have a someone that needs to be interrogated."

"Understood. Be there in an hour."


	2. A Bad Experience

_"If you are not the hero of your own story, then you're missing the whole point of your humanity."_

 _\- Steve Maraboli_

Reikon Onna was right on time, getting there, and going straight to Aizawa to learn who the infiltrator was and maybe what he was doing. So far, all they knew was that he arrived here yesterday, supposedly came from the future, and had advanced telekinetic abilities, where he could lift people and heavy objects, while also making them move at high speeds. Powerful, but it certainly wouldn't help against her mind reading abilities.

She waited till he was done playing with the students before trying to enter his mind, only to not be able to. He swung his head, his face laced with absolute furry. He then loomed over me like a tall building. I was only 5'4'', so he seemed like a giant to me. His eyes, no longer a light green, but rather, a dark red, with his veins seeming to throb. He then sighed as he begun to speak, his voice pissed off and annoyed.

"You know...everything, even brain waves, are a form of movement, and my telekinesis can stop that movement, and sense where that movement is coming from. So please, try not to invade my mind against my own volition; thanks!" He said in an obvious fake "happy" voice, scarring Reikon and making Aizawa's back hairs stand on end

The older Izuku just simply walked away as the woman looked on at him, thinking of a new way to look within his mind, and figure out who he might truly be, and why he's here. They needed him either too distracted to form his telekinesis, or he needed to be asleep. And they knew a woman who could do both at the same time. Nemuri Kayama a.k.a the R-Rated Hero, Midnight.

Getting her to work with us was pretty easy. We just simply told her to make him fall asleep while keeping his interest long enough, for them to look within his mind. Though, they did feel bad when she started licking her lips as she tightened her grip on her whip that was always kept on her side for who knows what.

She then waited till he was left alone, and walked into the room he was in; which just so happens to be the teachers lounge. She decided to change outfits or this meeting, and what she changed into was nice and seductive. She wore a black, tight, skirt, with purple high heels, and a white blouse with her usual glasses. She purposely left her bra off, making her nipples apparent when she hugged him.

The older Izuku panicked at the sight and feeling of his previous teacher, and started to spew a bunch of unintelligent nonsense as she then flashed him while activating his Quirk, making him fall over with one of the biggest bloody noses in his life. A good way to go down if you ask me.

She then told the others that he was out cold, and that they could enter his mind, though they were forced to bring the other kids when THEY found out what the other heroes were doing. So, all of them then found their seats, and felt an odd sensation as they entered the mind of a dimension-hopping time traveler.

They first saw the events in my first boo, then the events in LuisRivera's continuation of my novel, and saw what they can only explain to be pure death. They saw older Izuku battling against what looked to be an older Shigaraki, and whom they assumed to be his partner, which was an African American woman with white hair and eyes, and a body to die for. She wore a grin even bigger than the Grinches, and was currently beating the shit out of Izuku.

Izuku then fired off a telekinetic blast as he then started to burn Shigaraki, only for the woman to extend her arm, grabbing him, and then swung him through a nearby building. Shigaraki then walked towards the hero as he then kicked him into the ground, only for Izuku to produce two more arms as one of them, which was covered in spikes, grabs his leg as the other unleashes a massive amount of fire from his palm.

The battle went on, with neither side really winning. Especially against Izuku's regeneration, but Izuku also had a problem against Sigaraki's defense, and the woman now named Kagami Nowaru's regeneration abilities. They waged their battles for hours and hours as they kept on destroying more and more buildings, making the Kamino Ward incident look tiny against the the whole city in a pile of blown up buildings and dead bodies.

Izuku then finally burned Shigaraki to a crisp as he then focused his attention towards Kagami, and Kagami only, though she had one lats trick up her sleeve. As they then charged each other for the final attack, she then extended her arm once again, and started to freeze him as he then flew even faster, and stabbed her with his fiery, spike covered punch, killing her as her brain essentially blew up, and sent him flying miles away.

He then landed in freezing waters in Antartica; making his ice covered body be coated in even more ice, cementing him for who knows how many years. That is, until he woke up, surrounded by a large number of scientist, and asked a few questions.

"Where am I?"

"What happened?"

"Where's my wife?!"


End file.
